Glittering Moon
by Nuriko No Da
Summary: Will Aya be able to cope with the loss of her beloved? Will Yuuhi be able to comfort her tattered soul? R&R!


:::Glittering Moon:::  
  
By: Ashley Montero  
  
Date: July 8, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ayashi no Ceres characters, nor do I own the show itself for that matter. I write for amusement, not obligation.  
Ayashi no Ceres belongs to the Almighty Yuu Watase, She even owns Yuuhi  
*tear*. Enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to: Any anime lover: may the force be with us ^ ^.  
  
****************************  
  
The sun surrendered to the moonlight. Darkness spread to the farthest corners of the earth. The stars arrived one by one, flickering onto the scene. A somewhat shining moon crept over the silver lining of the clouds, and marked its place in the night sky.  
  
The ominous wind howled through Japan, rustling the golden leaves scattered across the ground. The whistling continued, rippling the nearby pond, sending shallow waves across the waters. The clouds traveled across the endless palisade of the sky, foreshadowing the potentiality of a slight drizzle into the night.  
  
The city was deserted, not a single soul in sight. Not one person dared to come out on a night like this. This kind of night left boundless possibilities to the itinerant mind. Only the courageous ones were brave enough to wander the streets at this time. Where the shadows predicted everything and left no thought for humankind.  
  
However, she was different. Yes, Aya Mikage was indeed. Dazed and confused she wandered the desolate streets of Tokyo. Her soft, blue eyes no longer sustaining the sparkle of cheerfulness and curiosity they once pertained to. She had matured so much over the past two years, recalling every event as if it had taken place the day before. Still, there were some events she deliberately overlooked, not wanting to submerge herself in the grief and pain once again.  
  
She kept walking, trying her best to run from her memories. To no avail, her recollections of two months ago fled to her mind, remembering that dreadful day:  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The tears left her eyes one by one, as she sobbed. He lay on the bed gasping for air silently. His spirit had grown weaker and weaker over the past year. Tooya knew the time had come for his departure from this cradle of humanity. Where would he go? After this, was there nothing?  
  
His soft green eyes grew dull and the arcane emotions that he had kept locked up for so long had withered from them. Aya kneeled by his side watching his every breath hoping it wasn't his last. Is this it? Is this the end? She trembled as she released each and every emotion that had been concealed, letting it fall out of her eyes as tears.  
  
He stuttered, "Aya..no matter what happens at this.moment, always remember.. that I will be.. by your side." His hand grazed her face, feeling his love's soft skin, every touch was precious to his deteriorating soul. He began to cough, his chest heaving.  
  
She felt his pain, as if it were her own. Her eyes had swelled, and had achieved a redness due to her continuous weeping. Still, the tears would not surrender and they fell from her cheeks once more staining her skin with grief. Her golden hair fell around her face, hiding what she didn't want Tooya to see. She didn't let him see her pain-stricken face, no, she did not want that to be the last thing he saw.  
  
"Please, Tooya.don't leave me here all alone. I just.wouldn't be able to go on if you weren't here to see our child's smiling face everyday." She cried. Tooya grasped Aya's doddering hand, holding it tightly. He spoke once more "Aya. I..want you.to promise..that you will.always be here for our child..that you will always protect.and.love her." He continued, "I..love.you." His grip on her hand weakened and fell to the side of the bed. His eyes closed and his soul faded away into the woeful wind.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
She winced as the sorrow flooded her mind. No matter, she kept walking. Her legs gave way and stumbling, she fell into the recently exposed dirt, soiling her once sanitized dress. She recoiled to the furthest regions of her mind, not letting the anguish pursue her vulnerable spirit. She screamed into the depths of the night. Her tears fell drastically, not wanting to give up her irrevocable love. Her troubled being sobbed to the dreary sky letting her emotions run free.  
  
The silver clouds burst out in grief, letting the dingy raindrops fall to the empty streets. The rain beat down on the back of the weeping maiden, soaking her clothes. Aya's tears mingled with the rain, and the haze created showers of lifeless liquid traveling to reach Earth's rich soils. The thunder roared, ringing in her ears as she stood. 'No more crying.I can't. I'm only damaging myself.' Her thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
She began her journey back to the apartment, longing to see her sleeping daughter and the man who sheltered and loved her, even if she could not return the feelings he possessed. Yuuhi was such a kind man, and still she could not bring herself to love him. Her past was much to powerful to ever let go of.  
  
Midway through her pilgrimage, the rain ceased and the glittering moon prevailed. It found it's place in the night sky once again and illuminated the city. She gasped at the sight before her. Was it him? It couldn't be! She witnessed his death with her own tear-filled eyes!  
  
A lurking shadow moved closer towards her trembling figure. The chassis of what seemed like a human being migrated closer toward her feeble frame, it encompassed a pair of angel-like wings and a glowing aura the color of the shining sun. The aura of the being clashed with the darkness creating a twilight in the middle of the night.  
  
Her eyes widened as the light caught his face. 'Tooya? How? No, this must be some kind of aberration! Wings? So he is dead then?' her shock caused her mind to wander. "Aya.." he whispered to her, embracing her gentle body. "T.Tooya?" she wrapped her arms, holding him tightly. A smile forming on her tender lips. The wind blew, somehow it had calmed, creating a far more docile breeze. "B.but, this isn't possible! You.di." he silenced her with a gentle kiss. The once dying flame of their love burned vividly once more.  
  
They parted and he vanished from sight, leaving her with even more grief than before. He fled from her sight, leaving her in tears as she finished the expedition to the home she shared with Yuuhi. 'Why must I go through so much torment? Everyday?'  
  
The door to the apartment creaked open and Aya crept inside, not wanting to wake anyone. She closed the door, and was surprised to see Yuuhi waiting for her inside.  
******************************  
  
Well, that's all for chappie one! Did you like? I worked really hard on this one so if you could please read and review, it would mean a whole bunch! As you can tell, I enjoy angsty fics! I'm planning on writing a happy one, so no worries! If you have any suggestions on anything at all then you can write it in your review, or email me at Acousticgirl15@aol.com. Anyways, I accept compliments and constructive criticism, NO FLAMES PLEASE! I will sick Shiso on you if you do flame and you will rot to your death! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops! Sorry if I scared ya right there, sometimes I get just a little carried away!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nuriko no da ^________^ 


End file.
